herofandomcom-20200223-history
Arnold Shortman
Arnold Shortman is the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon animated television series Hey Arnold!. His head is shaped like an American football, thus earning him the nickname "Football Head". Throughout the series' run, he was voiced by at least five different voice actors: *J.D. Daniels (who did his voice in the pilot) *Toran Caudell (who was also the voice of the bully Wolfgang) *Phillip Van Dyke *Spencer Klein (who did his voice in the movie), and *Alex D. Linz who did April Fool's Day and The Journal. *Mason Vale Cotton (who did his voice in the second movie) Profile Full Name: Arnold Phillip Shortman Alias: Shortman and Football Head or Football headed Kid Gender: Male Age: 9 years (Hey Arnold), 10 years ( in The Jungle Film), and 15 years old (in The Patakis) Personality: Kind, caring, brave, calm, quiet, self-less, smart, and wise. Skills: Helping others, answering math problems, and gadget expert Family: Miles Shortman (Father), Stella Shortman (Mother), Phil and Gertude "Pookie" Shortman (Grandparents), Mipsy (Great Aunt), Phil's dad (Great Grandfather), Phil's Grandpa (Great great grand father), Arnold (Grandfather, Deceased), Arnie (Cousin), Helga Pataki (Future Wife), Three Un Named (Future children), Bob Pataki (Future Father-In-Law), Miriam Pataki (Future Mother-In-Law), and Olga Pataki (Future Sister-In-Law) Friends: Gerald (best friend), Harold (at times), Sid (at times), Stinky, Rhonda, Eugene, Pheobe, Nadine, Choclate Boy, Curly, Iggy (until "Arnold Betrays Iggy"), Helga (sometimes), Torvald, and Lorenzo. Love Interests: Helga (Future true love), Ruth (former Crush), and Lila (Crush) Enemies: Helga (at times), Sid (at times), Harold (at times), Iggy, Wolfgang, Ludwig, La Sombra, and Mr. Pataki Goal: To find his parents and to have a family of his own Fate: Happily reunited with his parents and married to Helga raising his new family History Hey Arnold The Jungle Film The Patakis Arnold now 15 years old would still be Helga's boyfriend after the events of The Jungle film. However they would bicker alot and then later on they would break up after telling Helga that he and his parents would move to a different state. Arnold would meet Helga in his new home due to her running away to find him. Even though Arnold, moved he still has feelings and loyalty for Helga. Gallery Be... Happy....png Can you get over it.png Not a bad idea.png Tying to draw something.png 09888.png You're staying here, really.png 9-9.png Try my Sausage.png You may kiss.png Arnold 1 year old.png Arnold Pissed Off.png 343221997.png 088863334.png To be continued.png 24411322987.png hey-arnold-1.jpg Clips File:Stuck on a Roller Coaster Hey Arnold! The Splat File:Rhonda Wants to be a Geek Hey Arnold! The Splat Trivia * According from Hey Arnold's creator, Craig Barlett himself; Arnold and Helga do get married and have children. * While his surname is never revealed in the show, it was confirmed to be Shortman by Craig Bartlett in an interview with BuzzFeed (and talked about in The Jungle Movie), it was also hinted in the show by his Grandfather. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Leaders Category:Titular Category:Supporters Category:Adventurers Category:Villain's Crush Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pacifists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Straight man Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Athletic Category:Wise Category:Mastermind Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart